<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Talks by shinythegoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107500">Everybody Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat'>shinythegoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, FitzSimmons Fam, this is so stupid im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally so stupid im sorry - Deke needs help getting over Daisy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Deke Shaw &amp; Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I haven't been posting in awhile, I have a bunch of crappy school work that I really don't wanna do. This one is so stupid so bare with me while i get back on my writing track</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nana, Bobo, are you guys still awake?” Deke rapped his knuckles against his grandparents door and then glanced at his watch which read 1:30 in the morning.</p><p>“Coming!” Deke heard his Nana's voice and took a step back from the door, gently wiping his wet, bloodshot eyes with his hands.</p><p>“Deke? What are you doing up at this hour?” The door was slightly opened revealing a very tired Jemma</p><p>“I just need someone to talk to,” He pushed open the door and quickly took a seat on the edge of the bed, ignoring Fitz in the corner who had a towel draped over his waist and was shoving on a t-shirt.</p><p>“Deke wha-”</p><p>“Have you ever been through heartbreak?” Fitz perked his head up and Jemma took a seat next to Deke, wrapping her arm around his waist since he was too tall for her to reach his shoulders</p><p>“What do you mean Deke?”</p><p>“I mean, have you ever loved someone who loved someone else?”</p><p>“Yes.” Both Jemma and Deke turned their head to Fitz who now was sporting a pair of baggy sweatpants, “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Say I loved someone who loved someone else, how would I get over that?”</p><p>“You can’t.”</p><p>“Fitz!”</p><p>“Well it’s true! Remember when you told me about what happened on Maveth. And then I saw the videos and photos and my whole world came crashing down.”</p><p>“Oh Fitz! You can’t still be upset about that, you know how I felt about you!”</p><p>“Ok guys seriously,” Deke announced shuffling out of his Nana’s grip to stand in the middle of the room, “This isn’t couples therapy, we’re supposed to be solving my problems here.”</p><p>Fitz shared a look with Jemma and sat down on a chair across from the bed, “Yea ok, fine, fine. What do you need?”</p><p>“Help.”</p><p>“Yea, well that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Fitz!” Jemma scolded him from across the room,</p><p>“What? It’s true.” He answered, a small snicker coming out. “But yea, how do you need us to help?”</p><p>“I need ideas. Movies. Food. Shows. Anything to keep my mind of her”</p><p>“Well, Deke,” Jemma stood up and went over to him, taking her large hands into her small ones. “It would be helpful if you were to tell us who the ‘girl’ is.”</p><p>He took a deep breath and put his hands to his side, a calming routine that he had started to do frequently. “Daisy.”</p><p>Fitz snorted and nearly spit out the water that he had just taken a sip of before getting smacked in the chest by his annoyed wife.</p><p>“What?! It’s just she’s basically your god grandmother Deke.” Fitz explained, setting down his water.</p><p>“Just, Deke, take some time, alone, to think about how you want to proceed with your actions. Fitz and I will be here for you, always. Right Fitz?”</p><p>“Hm, oh yea, right.”</p><p>“Grab some ice cream from the kitchen and put on a cheesy rom com, I’ll be down in a moment.”</p><p>“Fitz too?” Deke asked hesitantly,</p><p>“Yea, me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>